SOS?
by justdancer
Summary: Cammie was assigned to a new mission after hers with Zach. She was sent on this mission with no back up and now she is desperate to have any. What will happen? Will Zach come and rescue her? She needs help and soon! This is my first FANFIC so R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Run in with the devil

**HEY! Its justdancer and this is my first fanfiction.. So R&R! Thanks Everyone! IM SOOOO EXCITED!**

**Cammie POV**

Pounding. All I can think about is my feet pounding on the ground trying to get away from them. Them is terrorist group that I didn't even know still existed until my Junior year. NO STOP it Cammie. You can't get unfocused. Just keep running... Oh great! My luck! Now they are freaking shooting at me. Me being Cameron Ann Morgan (secret agent)... (okay fine… SOON to be secret agent.) I turned my head slightly to the left and saw a bullet lodge into a great… Oh shit! That missed me by exactly 324 centimeters. Liz… I miss her sooooo much! I can't even describe it, it's like there is an emptiness, a void if I can't see her. Whenever I think of Math or equations I always think of her. She used to try and teach me some indecipherable code that only she and Jonas could crack.

Jonas, He and Liz have always had some kind of chemistry. They knew they liked each other but Jonas never had the courage to ask her out. Whenever I think of Jonas I think of Zach. Zach used to go to Blackthorne. OH GOD! Its sooo weird before this mission I went on one with him... it didnt go so well so the Director reassigned him to a new mission while I had to go on this one in Italy. I love Italy but I would rather have gone here with Zach. Zach and I were the youngest and some of the best operatives the CIA has to offer if I do say so myself.

I kept on running until I got distracted from thinking about my past and tripped over a tree root. I knew I broke my ankle when I fell cause of the way it was hanging.. and i heard it snap signaling a break. It hurt alot but I was trained way better than to cry over a simple broken ankle. I could hear Zach's mother gaining up on me so I had to run or find a hiding place. I quickly saw a tree I could climb and carefully trying not to hurt my ankle any more climbed pretty high. I was so high that I didnt know if or how I would be able to climb down. Zach's mother and her crew ran right underneath of me then stopped. I could feel my heart rate start to speed up, but I knew I had to keep silent unless I wanted to be dead. I heard her ask where "she" was, knowing she is me. They stood there for about 2 minutes until Zach's mother must have heard something. She looked around and then I moved my ankle a little bit and heard a quiet sickening snap. I prayed that she didn't hear it and move on, but my luck always seems to run short.

I saw as that god-awful woman looked up suspecting that I was in one of the trees and started looking up and around. She and her crew walked forward and then she whispered to one of her guys and he slightly looked back. She walked back to the tree I was in and stood there. She started playing with her gun and popping out the ammuntion and then pushing it back in. I held my breath as I looked straight into her eyes as she looked into mine and said

"Hello Cameron."

Zach said that whenever people looked at her they saw him or when they looked at him they saw her. The only person that I ever saw was a devil with green eyes that possibly killed my father. And now she is after me. But I have 4 best friends that would go to the end of the world and back for me, a boyfriends that would probaly die for me, and the best mother/headmistress/spy the world has ever seen behind me, ready to fight for me.

"Hello Cassandra"

"Cameron dear, How are you doing? Hows that old Cove-Ops teacer of yours?" She asked smiling at her clever come back

"Perfect. Why would you care?" I snapped back.

"Oh you know, just like to keep myself updated" She said.

I hated this person so much that I could kill her with my bare hands any time I had the oppurtunity to.

" Come on Cameron, why don't you come down from that tree and come with us. We just want to ask you a few questions. Plus I know that you know that we would do anything and I really mean ANYTHING to get our hands on info. we want." She said with a smile

" You know I would never do that!" I yelled with a glare.

" Okay I guess were gonna do this the hard way..." She said and glanced at her guards.

Before I knew it, her men started shooting at me and I heard the branch I was on snap and I fell about 13 feet. I opened my eyes a little and saw Cassandra walking towards me with a smug grin on her face. And thats all I remembered until I blacked out. I opened my eyes to find...

**Remeber to review! Thanks.. I want 5 reviews to update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is your chapter 2! SOO Exciting! For this chapter I want 10 reviews for a new update. Thank You :P All Rights go to Ally Carter.. except the plot!**

Chapter 2 (SOS)

**Cammie POV**

_I fell about 13 feet to the ground. I opened my eyes a little bit and saw Cassandra walking towards me with a smug grin on her face then I blacked out._

I opened my eyes to see grey walls. Probably made of steel. My hands were chained to a wall behind my back.

"Oh god, How in the hell am I supposed to get out of here" I ask myself out loud. I was starting to create a plan when a guy came in. He was very built and had a rugged face. He was ugly and tall, he reminded me of Zach a little. Except Zach was wayyyyy hotter than this guy!

"Come with me" he ordered.

"Why… Where are you taking me" I said moving a little.

"MOVE NOW... Cassandra does NOT want to waste any time" he ordered. I had a feeling that if I didn't move he would make me.

"No. I'm not moving" He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. He punched me in the stomach and I had a feeling that would leave a bruise. I groaned at the power of his punch. I knew nothing was broke though.

"That's what happens when you don't follow orders" He said aggressively. I coughed a little but got up. He unlocked the door and pulled my hair and with me attached with it. He pulled me roughly through the door and down a dark hall way. This hallway had an eerie feeling to it like it was deserted and it was were the devil lived. I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach that I shouldn't be there, like I was going to get shot any second.

The guy pulled out his security card and scanned it on the wall. Then he bent down and a retinal scanner appeared out of the wall. It scanned his eye and a little green light appeared. I looked at the numbers on the card: 893427099. Okay I memorized that in about 3 seconds. I bet it will come in handy soon.

He pushed me into the room, sat me down in the chair, and locked my into the chair cuffs. I knew this was going to be painful, because I wasn't going to reveal anything. I waited for about 10 minutes then someone walked into the room.

"Well, Well, Well, looked what the… well me, brought in" Cassandra said laughing " I told you we get you one way or another."

"Mhm… But I will never betray my sisters and you know that!" I spat at her.

"Yes I do realize that Cameron, but I have ways of making everyone crack" She smirked." How would you like to go about this then Cameron. You and your stubborn temper won't last long around here and you know that. So I'm just suggesting this but it might be best if you cooperate around here. It isn't like Gallagher and you mother won't save you from trouble." She said.

I knew she was right. I wasn't going to last long if I did keep refusing and being a smart alec I would get hurt. But I still would never betray my sisters, she could beat me as much as she wanted but she would have to find someone else to give her the truth.

I don't answer knowing I will get hurt.

"Okay I guess were gonna do this the hard way" Cassandra says walking away. I close my eyes, preparing myself for the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

I knew that Cammie was gone, but I always walked up to her dorm and knocked on the door then realized she wasn't there. That she left to find answers and she will be back soon. We just have to have hope. Zach and Bex have gone to the CIA hoping to get some answers or updates on her location. Liz is trying to find her tracker and Macey.. well were not to sure what she is doing. Last time I checked her and Nick were going some place with two duffle bags.

I have been here at Gallagher along with most of the teachers. It feels so empty with out Cammie though. I would always walk around school and find her all dusty coming out of a secret passageway I didn't even know existed.

I was sitting in my office looking at the photos I took when we were a family. There were pictures of Cammie as a baby with Matt and when we went to Europe. When I heard a knock.

" Come in" I shouted wiping my eyes

Joe Solomon a.k.a my husband's best friends walks in.

"Rachel, I know your upset, but maybe you should get away."

" Joe, Im fine" I replied putting my mask up and acting professional.

"I know you better than this. Your not fine"

"I am. Just go away. I can handle this by myself."

"Well if you ever need any help you know where to find me" He said then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Bex POV<strong>

I got up off the couch cause I decided I couldn't be lazy anymore, Im Bex. I went intot he kitchen to start making lunch when I heard the door open and close.

"Find anything?" I asked hopefully

"No nothing." He replied. "You would think that some CIA legacy like Cammie would have information on her location at all times but nothing.

"Well maybe we should just go back then" I asked taking a risk. I knew how edgy and protective of Cammie he was. Even though she could take care of herself most of the time.

"What? How could you say that? Your her best friend and now you just want to leave her?" He asked getting edgy

"I'm just saying we have been here for 3 weeks and we haven't gotten any where!" I said matching his tone.

"We can't give u-

"I'm not saying give up just go home-" I yelled getting angry

"THAT IS GIVING UP!' He yelled back

"ITS NOT IF WE ARE DOING SOMETHING" I said. I think we are starting to have a shouting war. I took a breath and tried to dial down on my anger. Cammie always said I had a short temper.

"Look maybe we should take a break" I said exiting the kitchen to go talk to him. "and why dont you just go lie down. You have been up since 4. You need to rest"

"bu-" he started until I interupted.

"No buts go" I said pointing to his bedroom. He walking in and shut the door. I heard a little ruffling around and then silence. He finally went to sleep. Thank god. He has been a nervous wreck since we got here.

I started to chop up the vegetables for the stew I was making and decided to call up Liz and Macey to see where they have gotten. Macey and Nick left before we did to go somewhere to follow up on the circle while we went to Langley to check up on reports from the CIA. Liz and Jonas stayed at Gallagher and where trying to ahck the cirlce and track Cammie using the new CIA satelite.

I dialed Macey's number first. ( Phone Call: **Macey**.. _Bex_)

_ring ring ring_

**Hello?**

_Hey Macey! It's Bex. How is your search going?_

**Hey. Well not too good. Nick and I haven't found anything. You'd think that they would have more information since they have been hunting her since our junior year.**

_Yea I know right. It's kinda sketchy._

**Uh huh. Oh! Wait I forgot you're with Zach. So how are things going with Mr. cocky/ protective**

_Umm... You know. He's really protective about Cammie and he won't give up. I told him to go get some rest so yea_

**I kinda thought he would do that.**

_The good thing though is that Grant is coming tomorrow so I will have someone to help me._

**Yea so what are you up to?**

_No too much just cutting some onions. But I miss Cammie_

**I do too. But we can't give up our search yet.**

_HAHHA you sound like Zach._

**Wait hold on Nick just came in and he looks like he has information.**

_Okay.._

**(A.N okay so the background speaking is going to be regular font.)**

"Hey Macey" Nick said

"Hey" Macey replied. "Whats up."

Then I heard a crash that sounded like glass breaking

_"MACEY" I yelled through the phone "WHAT HAPPENED MACEY"_

I heard a scream and then someone that sounded like Nick yell MACEY! NOO! IM COMING

-PHONE CALL OVER-

**Bex Pov**

I hung up the phone out of worry because I couldn't stand to hear anymore. I started freaking out. _What happened? Who was that screaming. And where could she be_


End file.
